


Snow Day

by ravagerjae



Series: Malec Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alec hates snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravagerjae/pseuds/ravagerjae
Summary: Alec learns to like the snow.
(This work, and all the others in this series, will be short. And also varying in rating as well as content).





	

Alec hated snow. Snow was cold, wet, and he always ended up sick every time he was forced outside during the winter months. Yes, he knew that demons and other such problems didn’t stop just because New York had a blizzard. But that didn’t stop him from wishing he could catch a break instead of a cold. This hatred of snow was precisely why he was scowling now as Magnus all but dragged him through Central Park on a Saturday afternoon with more excitement than a kid in a candy store.

“Remind me again _why_ I agreed to this?” He grumbled, blue eyes squinting as the sunlight reflected off the soft white snow. It was like the entire ground was covered in glittering jewels. It was beautiful, Alec couldn’t deny that. 

Magnus simply gave him a wide grin, glamoured eyes glinting with mischief, “ _Because_ , Alexander, this was inevitable. No point in disagreeing when I was just going to force you to come anyway.”

The response only caused the Shadowhunter’s scowl to deepen. Alec adjusted the scarf around his neck, a navy blue one that Magnus said brought out his eyes, and allowed himself to be pulled along the winding pavement. Glancing at the warlock, Alec couldn’t but smile. The man’s grin lit up his face, the golden skin of his cheeks flushed slightly from the chill, and his eyes were bright with excitement. It was rather difficult to stay unhappy in his presence.

“I love you.” He murmured softly, not bothering to speak louder because he knew Magnus would hear him anyway.

The responding kiss and the repeated ‘I love you’ that followed made the whole trip worth it. Maybe Alec would learn to be okay with the snow after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send your requests to my tumblr (ravagerjae)!


End file.
